


All i ever needed

by everydayiloveyou



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Love at First Sight, Secretaries, Strangers to Lovers, barista son chaeyoung, secretary myoui mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayiloveyou/pseuds/everydayiloveyou
Summary: Secretary Myoui Mina falls in love with a pretty barista at first sight
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	All i ever needed

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic!! pls be nice lol  
> NOT BETA’D

It started out like this: Mina was running late for a very important meeting, as a secretary, she was meant to take notes for her boss. She was about a block away from the office when her boss texted her :  
“Hey, on your way over here, please pick up some coffee for us before the meeting. Remember, don’t be late.”  
Cursing under her breath, she turned on her heel, heading to the nearest cafe, three blocks away. The meeting started in 30 minutes, she had enough time. Briskly turning the street corners, she finally reached the tiny cafe cleverly named " The Daily Grind." Chuckling to herself she stepped inside.  
At the front counter was a young girl sitting on a small footstool by the cash register. She had a book in her hands, slowly turning the pages. It must've been a good read, considering she hadn't looked up to acknowledge the secretary's entry. Shaking herself out of her fascinated daze, Mina cleared her throat. "Excuse me, I'd like to order some coffees." Startled, the young girl abruptly stood up and quickly placed her book under the counter. Now, finally seeing her clearly, The girl was absolutely gorgeous. She had bright blond hair that was woven into a single strand down her back, soft, downturned green eyes, and a mole below her lip that Mina internally wanted to poke. She was quite short, even now standing at her full height, Mina was a few inches taller. The name tag pinned to the girl’s shirt read “Chaeyoung” with little heart stickers bordering scratchy handwriting.  
Taking a deep breath, the young girl finally spoke. "I'm so sorry for the wait!' She was practically vibrating with nerves. "What can I get for you today?"  
Smiling fondly, the secretary named off her order. When she was done, she took a seat at one of the tables that were conveniently placed near the front of the shop so she could watch the cute girl make her drinks. By the looks of it, the barista looked like a university student. Mina wondered to herself what kind of person the girl was like. What was she majoring in? What were her hobbies? What book was she reading? A small voice shook her out of her thoughts. "Four americanos for Mina?"  
She stood and started towards the counter, excited to get another look at the pretty girl's face. At eye contact, the young girl seemed to shrink under her gaze and quickly turned to busy herself with the coffee maker. Slightly disappointed, Mina grabbed the drink carrier and made her way out. Yeah, she was gonna come here more often.

**Author's Note:**

> how do you like it? should i continue the story? pls leave comments and kudos!!!!! thank you for reading!!!


End file.
